Wedding
by ZenoYuichi
Summary: "Riren Wedding Gift" Acara pernikahan Levi dan Eren yang dibantu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Bagaimana jadinya?


**Wedding**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin Milik Hajime Isayama**

 **Pair : Riren**

 **Rate: T +**

 **Warning! OOC, Typo, Yaoi, Shounen-ai, comedy yang ntah ngena atau tidak, dll**

 **Genre: Comedy,dll**

* * *

 **Beberapa jam sebelum acara pernikahan dilaksanakan.**

 **Ditempat Pengantin perempuan ralat Uke lebih tepatnya.**

"Eren… diamlah! Kalau tidak kamu akan terambat." Ucap Petra sambil berusaha mendiamkan Eren yang tidak bisa berhenti bergerak.

"Tapi… rasanya ga nyaman… dan sakiit…" Ucap Eren dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Bersabarlah sedikit Eren. Ini hari penting untukmu kan? Sekali seumur hidupmu Eren… itu pun kalau kamu tidak berencana menikah lagi." Ucap Petra. Sambil menarik rambut Eren agar mudah dijepit dan diatur. Petra pun memasangkan wig diatas rambut Eren yang sudah dirasanya rapih dan tidak akan mengacau Wig yang ada di atasnya. Setelah memasang wig tersebut Petra pun kembali memasang jepit-jepit di ring wig tersebut agar tidak bergeser. Setelah selesai Petra pun menatap Eren yang terlihat seperti Eren versi perempuannya.

"Astaga Eren… jadilah anak perempuanku dan Oluo." Ucap Petra spontan menyalonkan dirinya dan suaminya sebagai orangtuanya Eren ketika melihat wajah Eren yang terlihat manis.

"Petra… aku lelaki dan aku ga mungkin jadi anakmu dan Oluo." Ucap Eren bergidik membayangkan dirinya menjadi perempuan dan berada ditengah-tengah Petra dan Oluo yang umurnya hanya berpaut sekitar 5 tahun dari Eren.

"Uuuh…" Petra berpura-pura cemberut lalu mulai mengambil peralatannya yang lain, Make Up. Ya… sekarang Eren harus bersiap Untuk merelakan wajah polosnya dihiasi oleh Make Up.

"Masih belum selesai?" Ucap Eren sambil membayangkan penderitaannya yang masih belum berakhir.

"Perjalanan mu masih panjang Erenku sayang…" Ucap seseorang dibelakang Eren secara tiba-tiba, membuat Eren terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang melihat tersangka yang membuatnya kaget tersebut. Orang itu adalah Hanji yang membawa gaun pengantin dan sepatu yang tidak berhak rancangannya untuk Eren. Eren hanya bisa menelan ludah membayangkan apa saja yang akan dilaluinya saat ini. Ya… meskipun Eren tidak menyukainya harus berdandan layaknya perempuan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini adalah acara pernikahannya dan juga permintaannya kekasihnya Levi. Kalau saja bukan Levi yang meminta Eren akan memilih kabur meninggalkan semua peralatan yang menyiksanya tersebut dan memilih memakai kemeja biasa saat acaranya dimulai.

"Eren…" Panggil Petra sambil mengarahkan wajah Eren kehadapannya. Petra sudah siap dengan peralatannya. Dan mulai menggoreskan berbagai macam kosmetik pada wajah Eren. Membuat eren merasa wajahnya terasa lebih tebal beberapa centi dari biasa. Selain itu bulu matanya yang ditambah bulu mata palsu membuat matanya terasa berat dan juga bibirnya yang terasa lebih tebal dari biasanya. Petra pun akhirnya berhenti menggoreskan semua peralatan make upnya pada Eren. Ya… tinggal satu lagi yang harus Eren lalui yaitu memakai gaun yang terlihat…

"Eren… cepat buka bajumu… kami akan membantumu memakainya." Ucap Hanji dengan senyum yang terlihat tidak wajar karena senyumnya teralu lebar. Petra pun mendekati Eren dan memegang baju kemeja yang Eren pakai saat ini.

"Aku… bisa memakainya sendiri…" Ucap Eren tidak rela membiarkan Petra dan Hanji melihatnya bertelanjang.

"Biar kami bantu Eren…" Ucap Hanji yang sudah berada didekat dan langsung membuka satu kacing kemeja Eren yang paling atas.

"Jangan…" Eren mulai ketakutan..

"Hehehe.." Hanji dan Petra tertawa bersama.

"Tidak!" Teriak Eren ketakutan. Sepertinya Eren bakalan trauma deket-deket dengan Hanji dan Petra nanti.

* * *

 **Ditempat mempelai lelaki alias Seme.**

"Erwin…. Sampai kapan kamu memakaikan rambutku ini gel? Rasanya rambutku lebih berat dari biasanya." Keluh Levi menatap tajam Erwin yang terkekeh sambil terus menata rambut Levi yang terihat klimis seperti rambutnya.

"Tenanglah Levi… Eren pasti menyukainya." Ucap Erwin tersenyum menatap Levi yang terlihat berbeda sekarang.

"Armin… bisa kamu rias Levi agar terlihat lebih segar dan… tolong hilangkan kerutan-kerutan didahi dan kerutan diantara kedua alisnya… terlihat mengganggu... astaga kerutan itu membuatmu terlihat tua Levi." Ucap Erwin panjang lebar mengomentari wajah Levi. Membuat Levi kesal setengah mati.

"Erwin berhentilah mengejek wajahku!" Ucap Levi kesal Setengah berteriak.

"Itu… seharusnya kamu hilangkan wajah garangmu itu dan belajarlah tersenyum manis supaya Eren tidak kabur melihat wajah garangmu itu." Ucap Erwin kembali mengomentari Levi. Kali ini Levi tidak bisa membantah karena perkataan Erwin ada benarnya. Karena wajah garangnya beberapa kali Eren ketakutan dibuatnya bahkan sampai membuat Eren hampir menangis.

"Ayo coba tersenyum…" Ucap Erwin memerintah Levi untuk tersenyum. Levi pun menarik kedua bibirnya untuk tersenyum terpaksa. Alhasil yang muncul bukan senyuman tetapi seringaian yang membuat Armin yang bersiap untuk merias Levi bergidik ngeri. Erwin pun menghela napas panjang.

"Apa boleh buat… senyum memang tidak bisa dipaksa. Usahakan didepan Eren nanti tersenyum tulus. Armin… lakukanlah pekerjaanmu dengan baik." Ucap Erwin menghampiri Armin yang sudah siap untuk merias Levi lalu mengelus pelan rambut Armin. Sehingga membuat Armin tersipu.

"Iya…" Ucap Armin lalu mulai merias wajah Levi. Levi hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan wajahnya diriasi setelah mendengar komentar dari Erwin tadi. Ya… ini semua dilakukan agar Eren senang melihatnya.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu Mike yang membawa baju dan juga sepatu rancangan Hanji." Ucap Erwin sambil memperhatikan Armin yang merias wajah Levi.

"Kapan aku bisa mempersuntingmu Armin?" Ucap Erwin mulai salah focus. Membuat orang disebut hampir saja menggores pensil alis di bibir Levi. Untung saja Levi berhasil menghentikan Armin kalau tidak bibirnya bisa berwana hitam.

"Armin tolong focus dan abaikan saja dia." Ucap Levi kesal.

"Si-Si-Siap Bos!" Ucap Armin gemetar. Levi pun mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Armin. Armin pun kembali focus pada pekerjaannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang membuka pintu tempat Levi bersiap.

" Erwin ini pakaiannya dan juga sepatunya. Levi… kau terlihat berbeda." Ucap Mike yang baru saja masuk.

"Thanks Mike…" Ucap Erwin. Armin pun selesai merias Levi. Levi terihat lebih tampan dan muda sekarang.

"Sudah selesai? Baiklah Levi sekarang pakailah ini kami akan membantumu." Ucap Erwin sambil menyodorkan Baju serba putih dengan dasi hitam dan juga sepatu berwarna hitam.

" Erwin… yang benar saja aku harus memakai ini!" Protes Levi sambil menunjuk sepatu hitam yang ternyata bersol tinggi.

" Ya… supaya kamu terlihat pantas bersanding dengan Eren, Levi…" Ucap Erwin kembali mengomentari kekurangan Levi.

"Tapi…" Ucap Levi tapi di potong oleh Erwin.

"Tenang saja cuma 10cm… lebih tingginya." Ucap Erwin sambil tersenyum manis penuh makna. Levi hanya bisa menatap miris sepatu yang berada dihadapannya berharap tidak terjatuh ketika memakainya. Levi hanya bisa pasrah sekarang membiarkan teman-temannya mengerjainya seperti sekarang ini. Dalam hati Levi mencatat nama Erwin dan Hanji agar mendapat pelajaran ketika semuanya sudah selesai.

 **Kembali ketempat Eren sang uke kesayangannya Levi.**

* * *

"Levi… aku sudah ternodai… " Ucap Eren dibalik gaunnya yang indah sedang meratapi nasibnya yang berhasil ditelanjangi oleh Hanji dan Petra yang dengan beringas melucuti pakaian yang Eren pakai sebelumnya.

"Eren… ayo kita bersiap… kamu tidak mau membuat Levi menunggu bukan." Ucap Petra sambil menggandeng Eren, berusaha mengalihkannya. Eren pun menuruti Petra , karena dia tidak mau membuat Levi menunggu lama.

Petra pun menggandeng tangan Eren dan membawanya keluar ruangan itu. Hanji mengikuti Eren dan Petra dari belakang sambil tersenyum cerah melihat perubahan Eren dan membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Levi ketika melihat penampilan Eren saat ini.

"Petra… apa tidak masalah aku memakai ini? Bagaimana kalau…" Ucap Eren

"TIdak masalah Eren kamu terlihat menawan, tidak perlu cemas." Ucap Petra melihat Eren terlihat sangat gugup.

" Tenang saja Eren Levi selalu menyukai apapun yang kamu pakai. Bahkan jika kamu tidak memakai apapun Levi akan tetap akan menyukainya, yang pasti Levi sangat menyukainya." Ucap Hanji sambil tertawa ria, Eren hanya memerah membayangkan apa yang Hanji ucapkan.

Tanpa terasa Eren dan kedua pendampingnya itu telah sampai di tempat Eren dan Levi akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Terlihat semua orang yang akan menjadi saksi pernikahan Eren dengan Levi sudah menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Diantara mereka semua terlihat saudaranya Mikasa dan suaminya Jean, juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang terlihat bahagia melihat kedatangan Eren meskipun Mikasa terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan aura hitam. Eren melangkah melewati mereka yang duduk di kusirnya. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Eren yang berjalan dengan lemah gemulai menuju tempatnya dimana calon pendampingnya menunggu didepan sana… tapi…

"Hanji… Petra… dimana Levi?"Ucap Eren penuh kekhawatiran sambil terus berjalan kedepan menuju altar dimana seorang pendeta/penghulu sudah menunggunya.

"Hihi.. mungkin Levi sedang mendapat sedikit masalah dengan sepatunya…" Ucap Hanji berkesimpulan sambil membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat Eren bingung.

" Sepatu?" Eren penuh tanya.

* * *

 **Ayo kita kembali lagi ke Levi.**

Demi titan yang suka berlari ria. Levi bersumpah akan melempar benda yang sedang menghiasi kakinya sekarang ini kekepala Hanji. Sepatu ciptaan Hanji tersebut berhasil membuat Levi hampir terjatuh sebanyak 3 kali semenjak keluar dari ruangannya. Untung saja ada Erwin dan Armin yang mendampinginya kalau tidak Levi akan sampai kedepan altar dengan keadaan babak belur karena terjatuh.

"Untuk kali ini dari semua yang kamu lakukan tadi Erwin. Aku bersyukur kamu ada disini menemaniku." Ucap Levi pada Erwin yang menuntunnya di sebelah kiri.

"Levi… kamu menyukaiku? Astaga… Tapi maaf Levi aku sudah mempunyai Armin yang menemaniku." Ucap Erwin bercanda sambil pura-pura tersipu, sedangkan Armin yang berada disebelah kanan Levi hanya tersipu mendengar ucapan Erwin.

"Tch… lihat saja nanti saat kamu menikah akan kucukur habis alis tebal mu itu." Ucap Levi sebal mendengar candaan Erwin yang membuatnya merasa ditolak oleh Erwin.

"Ah… aku tidak suka terlambat."Lanjut Levi yang mulai sebal pada kakinya sendiri yang berjaan sangat lambat karena sepatu yang membuatnya selalu terjatuh itu.

"Erwin… aku punya bagaimana kalau…" Ucap Armin lalu mengutarakan idenya.

* * *

 **Kembali lagi ke altar dengan Eren yang masih setia menunggu Levi.**

Eren masih menunggu Levi bersama dengan pendeta/penghulu dengan sabar, walau sebenarnya gelisah setelah mendengar kata kunci dari Hanji 'sepatu' yang membuat Levi terlambat. Eren hanya memikirkan sepatu macam apa yang membuat Levi terlambat itu.

Sampai akhirnya Eren mendengar ribut-ribut terlihat seseorang melangkah menuju arahnya. Eren menatap tak percaya sosok yang sedang melangkah menuju altar. Ya… sosok itu adalah Erwin yang dengan gagah melangkah samba menggendong Levi ala _bridal style_ (klo ga salah tulis). Membuat Eren semakin gelisah, takut kalau tiba-tiba Levi dibawa Erwin kabur kealtar.

"Erwin turun kan aku sekarang juga!" Ucap Levi tidak nyaman karena beberapa tersenyum melihatnya yang digendong Erwin. Levi juga tidak ingin membuat Eren salah paham dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Tenang saja Armin sudah memberi ijin untuk membawamu ke altar seperti ini, kalau tidak mungkin kamu akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan terjatuh didepan Eren." Ucap Erwin sambil tersenyum lebih tepatnya menertawakan Levi.

"Tch… aku berjanji akan mencukur alismu sampai habis." Ucap Levi sambil bersumpah dalam hati akan benar-benar mencukur alis Erwin.

Sesampainya didepan altar Erwin menurunkan Levi. Levi pun menatap sosok didepannya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan Eren. Tapi belum sempat Levi memuji penampilan Eren yang sangat mempesona itu, Erwin mendahuluinya.

"Eren, kau tampak menakjubkan! Mungkin aku harus memakaikan Armin gaun pengantin saat menikah nanti." Ucap Erwin memuji Eren dan langsung berbaik arah menuju Armin yang sudah menunggunya di kursi tamu sambil terus menggunggamkan idenya tentang pernikahannya dengan Armin nanti.

"Tch! Pendeta… bisa langsung saja mulai upacaranya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membawanya ke kamarku." Ucap Levi membuat Eren memerah dan pendeta juga ikutan memerah.

"Baiklah." Ucap Pendeta itu lalu kemudian memanjatkan doa pada yang maha kuasa.

Upacara pernikahan pun dimulai semuanya berjalan dengan hikmad. Levi dan Eren pun mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Lalu memasangkan cincin dijari manis pasangannya. Levi dan Eren pun resmi menjadi pasangan.

* * *

 **Beberapa saat setelah upacara pernikahan selesai.**

Levi menatap Eren yang terlihat sangat cantik bahkan mirip dengan perempuan. Levi bersyukur meminta Hanji dan Petra mendandani Eren. Begitu pula Eren yang menatap Levi yang sekarang terlihat lebih cerah dan lebih tinggi darinya sekarang ini. Levi terlihat sangat mempesona dan juga tampan. Keduanya bersyukur bisa menikah dan bersama sampai akhir nanti.

"Eren… kau terlihat sangat mempesona... apa yang mereka lakukan padamu sampai kamu terlihat seperti ini?" Ucap Levi mengutarakan dengan tulus pujian tersebut. Eren hanya terdiam tidak tau harus memulai darimana menceritakannya. Eren pun memilih untuk menceritakannya nanti, terutama saat dimana dia dipakaikan gaun pengantin. Eren tidak mau Levi mengamuk diacara pernikahannya saat ini.

"Levi juga… terlihat sangat tampan." Ucap Eren sambil menundukkan kepalanya membuat Levi bersabar agar tidak langsung membawa kabur Eren kedalam kamarnya.

"Levi kudengar dari Hanji kamu sedikit bermasalah dengan sepatu. Aku tidak mengira kamu sampai harus di gendong seperti itu oleh Erwin."

"Ya… sepatu laknat buatan si kacamata itu membuatku hampir terjatuh sebanyak 3 kali dan atas saran temanmu yang pintar itu aku harus digendong dan menahan malu sepanjang jalan menuju kesini." Ucap Levi sambil mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan.

"Sudah… sudah… ayo kita kesana. Semuanya sudah menunggu." Ucap Eren lalu menggandeng tangan Levi dan menuju tempat tamu-tamu undangannya yang sedang asik memakan berbagai macam makanan yang dihidangkan disana.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Levi jatuh." Ucap Eren sambil terus memegang erat tangan Levi memastikan suaminya tidak terjatuh.

"Tch…"Eren hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan Levi.

Sesampainya di tempat para tamu Eren dikejutkan dengan berbagai hidangan yang terlihat begitu mewah. Hampir semua hidangan disana terbuat dari daging. Eren hanya bisa memikirkan berapa biaya yang di keuarkan oleh suaminya untuk hidangan mewah ini.

"Waaaww! Daging dimana-mana! Aku ingin cepat-cepat memakannya!" Ucap Sasha dengan suara keras menarik perhatian Levi dan Eren.

"Memang makanannya terlihat enak. Tapi kamu tidak akan mau melihat, bagaimana cara membuatnya Sha…" Ucap Connie yang tiba-tiba ngimbrung menambah penasaran Levi dan Eren yang diam-diam mendengarkan obrolan keduannya dengan seksama.

"Memang kenapa?" Ucap Sasha sambil mencomot beberapa makanan yang sudah tersedia dimeja.

"Kamu tau yang mengurus semua ini Jean dan Mikasa?" Ucap Connie serius dijawab oeh Sasha dengan anggukkan karena mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan.

"Aku tadi melihat Mikasa didapur… aku melihatnya mencincang daging dengan pisau pemotong daging sambil tertawa dan terus mengutuki daging yang dia cincang. 'Akan kubuat kau menyesal.' Begitu ucapnya sambil tertawa dan terus mencincang daging. Aku jadi tidak ingin memakan makanan itu. Rasanya seperti sedang mendapat kutukan dari Mikasa." Ucap Connie bergidik membayangkan berbagainya sedangkan Sasha sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa yang diucapkan Connie dan terus melanjutkan acara makannnya.

"Tch! Bocah sialan itu ingin membuatku bangkrut." Keluh Levi sedangkan Eren hanya menghela napas panjang mendengar Mikasa yang masih terlihat tidak ikhlas Eren dan Levi menikah. Maklum saudara tirinya itu memang _overprotective_ padanya. Ya… selama acara pernikahan ini masih berjalan lancar itu tidak masalah.

Eren pun kembali melangkah sambil menggandeng Levi. Ya… masih ada hal yang harus dia lakukan yaitu acara melempar karangan bunga. Acara khusus untuk para lajang yang belum mempunyai pasangan dan orang-orang yang belum menikah. Eren pun ketempat yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk acara tersebut sambil membawa karangan bunga yang indah ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya masih setia menggandeng Levi yang terlihat _Bad Mood._

Sesampai disana terlihat orang-orang sudah menunggunya terutama orang-orang yang belum menikah dan para Lajang. Disana terlihat Erwin, Armin, Hanji dan yang lainnya. Eren dan Levi pun menuju depan kerumunan yang terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Bunga tersebut. Sesampainya didepan kerumunan Eren pun menunggu aba-aba dari pembawa acara sambil membelakangi kerumunan tersebut (sebenarnya sudah ada dari awal acara Cuma baru sekarang saja author munculin pembawa acaranya.). Levi pun ikut bersiap-siap sambil menatap satu-satu orang-orang yang antusias tersebut sampai Levi melihat incarannya, membuat Levi tersenyum sambil mengelluarkan aura hitam disekitarnya. Eren menatap Levi diam-diam, bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat suaminya tersenyum jahat seperti itu.

"Ya…. Acara lempar bunganya akan dimulai bagi yang menginginkan pasangan dan juga yang ingin menikah harap kumpul didepan dan berbaris yang rapi. Semoga setelah salah satu dari kita mendapat kan bunga ini mempunyai pasangan dan menikah." Ucap Pembawa acara tersebut sambil ikut ngimbrung diantara kerumunan tersebut. Levi pun menatap pembawa acara tersebut tidak percaya, pembawa acara itu hanya membalas tatapan Levi dengan kekehan kecil.

"OKe…. Mempelai… mmm… Eren… kami siap. Hitungan ketiga tolong lempar bunganya padaku. Ups… maksudku pada kami." Ucap Pembawa acara langsung memdapat protes dari beberapa orang dan juga tatapan tajam dari Levi. Eren hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar candaan sang Pembawa Acara.

"OKe… siap…. 1!... 2!...3!" Ucap Pembawa acara tersebut Eren pun melempar bunga tersebut dan membalikkan badan ingin mengetahui siapa yang akan mendapatkan karangan bunga tersebut.

Bunga melambung tinggi kearah kerumunan yang terlihat sedang berebut tempat jatuhnya bunga tersebut. Bunga mulai jatuh perlahan kerumunan mulai berebutan seperti ikan yang baru dikasih makan oleh pemiliknya. Bunga itu mendekati kerumunan sampai satu tangan terangkat menjangkau bunga tersebut. Orang tersebut adaah Hanji yang terus mendesak semua orang yang berada didekatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Agar dia bisa leluasa mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Tapi beberapa senti sebelum bunga itu sampai ditangannya, sepasang sepatu dengan sol sangat tinggi lebih duluan mendarat dimuka Hanji dan berhasil menumbangkannya. Bunga pun masih terus jatuh perlahan dan jatuh tepat di tangan Armin yang sebenarnya sejak tadi berada di belakang Hanji. Semuanya hening semua yang terjadi begitu cepat. Terutama saat Levi yang sebenarnya ikut melempar sepasang sepatu yang dipakainya pada Hanji bersama dengan Eren yang melempar bunganya.

"Hmmm… Lega rasanya." Ucap Levi sambil tersenyum puas dengan hasil perbuatannya. Eren hanya bisa menatap ngeri suaminya itu. Levi pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang tersisir rapi kebelakang dan mengembalikan rambutnya kemodel semula sebelum Erwin merapikan rambutnya. Levi menarik Eren hingga sejajar dengannya. Lalu menarik rambut Eren dengan kasar membuat Eren mengaduh karena kesakitan. Wig pun terlepas berikut dengan beberapa helai rambut Eren yang ikut tercabut karena Wig tersebut terpasang dengan sangat erat di kepalanya. Beberapa tamu melihat kejadian tersebut ngeri sendiri. Sedangkan Mikasa yang kebetulan melihat kejadian tersebut berbalik arah menuju dapur dengan aura yang menyeramkan, mungkin Mikasa mau mencincang daging lagi.

"Kamu terlihat lebih menarik seperti ini Eren dan satu lagi… Aku sudah tidak sabar Eren." Ucap Levi sambil menarik lengan gaun Eren kebawah.

"Levi… Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ucap Eren mukanya terlihat memerah dan hampir menangis.

"Tch! Ayo kita cari tempat sepi." Ucap Levi lalu menggendong Eren ala _Bridal style_ tanpa memperingatkan Eren.

Levi pun melangkah menembus kerumunan yang wajahnya memerah semua karena ucapan Levi. Levi pun berjalan menuju Erwin yang sekarang sedang berduaan dengan Armin yang sedang memegang bunga yang Eren lempar tadi.

"Cepatlah kalian berdua menikah. Aku tidak sabar untuk mencukurnya Erwin." Ucap Levi sambil tersenyum. Erwin dan Armin hanya bisa menelan kering, lalu melihat korban Levi yang tergeletak dengan sepatu masih di mukanya. Membuktikan Levi pasti akan menepati janjinya.

Levi pun kembali berjalan entah membawa Eren Kemana. Yang pasti Levi bukan tipe orang yang bersabar menunggu. Tapi Levi rela menunggu untuk Eren, sebagai buktinya sampai saat ini Eren masih Perawan lebih tepatnya Perjaka sampai sekarang. Hari ini Levi ini melampiaskan semua hasratnya pada Eren tanpa padang tempat dan waktu seperti saat ini. Eren hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga dirinya baik-baik saja. Terutama setelah melihat kilatan nafsu dan gairah dimata Levi.

 **End…?**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Mmmhh!" Eren terbangun dari tidurnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa ngilu semua. Eren tidak percaya dia harus merasakan pengalaman pertamanya didalam mobil pengantin yang dibawa Levi ketempat yang sepi. Eren tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya terutama saat suaminya itu begitu bernafsu melakukannya. Entah berapa kali Levi melakukannya sampai membuat Eren merasa seluruh tubuhnya ngilu semua bahkan Eren sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya

Eren pun memperhatikan sekitarnya, saat ini Eren sedang tidur di kasur yang empuk dengan Levi yang masih terlelap. Sepertinya saat ini Eren berada di kamar Levi, yang terihat begitu bersih dan juga mewah. Eren pun menatap wajah tampan yang ada disampingnya. Mulai saat ini dia akan selalu menatap wajah tampan suaminya setiap hari.

' _Ah rasanya ingin sekali menciumnya… tapi… badanku tidak bisa bergerak.'_ Ucap Eren dalam hati sambil tersenyum menatap Levi.

"Aku mencintaimu Levi." Ucap Eren hanya bisa mengucapkan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan dengan 3 kata sederhana tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang." Ucap Levi sukses membuat Eren kaget karenanya. Levi pun bangun dari tidurnya, lalu mengelus kepala Eren.

"Mulai saat ini, saat terbangun pagi hari aku akan selalu melihat wajahmu ini. Membuatku ingin bersyukur setiap hari." Ucap Levi lalu mengecup kening Eren dan juga bibirnya yang terlihat memerah akibat perbuatannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Eren memerah karena ucapan Levi dan juga kecupannya yang lembut itu.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan dan minuman, tunggulah sebentar." Ucap Levi sambil beranjak dari kasur dan meninggalkan Eren didalam kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Levi kembali masuk kedalam kamar sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman. Selain itu Levi juga terlihat membawa 3 bungkus kado. Sepertinya kado-kado itu berasal dari sahabat-sahabat mereka berdua.

"Ini beberapa kado dari mereka. Makanlah aku akan membukanya." Ucap Levi sambil membantu Eren untuk duduk dikasur. Levi pun membuka salah satu kado tertulis diatasnya nama Armin dan juga Erwin. Setelah terbuka terlihat didalamnya sebuah kamera dan juga album photo yang masih kosong. Diatas album kosong tersebut.

' _ **Kamera ini untuk mengabadikan setiap moment berharga dalam hidupmu. Album photo ini untuk menyimpan semua kenangan yang sudah diabadikan oleh kamera yang kuberikan ini. Semoga bahagia. Dari Armin dan Erwin'**_

Levi menatap wajah Eren yang terlihat bahagia. Lihat betapa menawannya suaminya ini, membuat Levi tidak sabar untuk memakai kamera Armin dan Erwin berikan. Crekk! Mengabadiakan barbagai macam ekspresi Eren yang sangat Levi sukai.

"Levi… jangan photo aku sekarang." Ucap Eren yang memerah karena saat ini Eren tidak memakai sehelai benang pun kecuali bagian bawah sampai kaki yang tertutupi selimut. Selain itu badannya pun di penuhi oleh tanda yang diberi oleh Levi. Eren tidak mau ada yang melihat photonya yang seperti ini.

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat photo ini. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melihat apa yang menjadi milikku walaupun hanya sebuah photo." Ucap Levi sambil menatap Eren tajam dan kembali membuka kado kedua. Tertulis nama Petra dan Oluo di kado tersebut. Kado terbuka Eren membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat isinya sedangkan Levi menyeringai sambil menatap Eren penuh arti dan maksud tertentu. Ya… kado itu adalah satu set _lingerie._ Levi pun membuka kertas yang di ikut sertakan didalam kado tersebut.

' _ **Pakailah Eren aku rasa kamu cocok memakainya. Pakai dan buat dia tergila-gila padamu.'**_

Eren tidak habis pikir ada yang memberikannya satu set pakaian wanita yang sangat seksi tersebut. Eren tidak ingin memakainya… ya… kecuali sang suami meminta untuk memakai pakaian tersebut Eren akan memakainya.

"Ooh… boleh juga. Sesekali aku ingin kamu memakainya sayang." Ucap Levi menyeringai membuat Eren merinding sendiri. Levi pun kembali membuka kado yang terakhir yang ternyata diberikan oleh Hanji. Levi pun menghela napas panjang semoga kado yang makhluk berkacamata itu tidak membawa masalah. Levi dan Eren menatap heran hadiah yang diberi oleh Hanji. Levi pun menyambar kertas yang disertakan kedalam kado tersebut.

' _ **Semoga cepat punya anak.'**_

"Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan ide ininya." Ucap Levi lalu menghampiri Eren yang menangkap gelagat aneh suaminya itu. Membuat Eren ketakutan sendiri.

"Ayo kita buat anak!" Ucap Levi langsung menyerang Eren tanpa basa-basi.

Kado yang hanji berikan adalah satu set baju bayi. Mungkin bagi Levi kado ini tidak bermasalah. Tapi ini masalah untuk Eren yang harus siap setiap saat Levi ingin membuat anak.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Pertama kalinya nyoba publish di sini.**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita. Untuk pertama kalinya Zeno bikin cerita sepanjang 3600 kata lebih. Moga aja ga bikin bosen. Hehehe.**

 **Ff ini dibuat untung Event Riren Wedding Gift. Semoga Riren selalu bahagia dan langgeng.**

 **Makasih sudah membaca.**

 **Seeyou**

 **ZenoYuichi.**


End file.
